Battle Royale: Brave New World
by sonickiller41
Summary: in 1965, 34 students of Los Angeles High School were chosen for Battle Royale. Now they fight to the death until one remain standing in 72 hours. *Takes Place 35 years before the first film* *On Haitus*
1. Prologue

**Author note: I start over my story, because it felt not right about my original one. Now I created a new one, same but changes a few things.**

**Battle Royale: 60's to Hell**

_At the dawn of the millennium, the nation collapsed. At fifteen percent unemployment, ten million were out of work. 800,000 students boycotted school. The adults lost confidence and, fearing the youth, eventually passed the Millennium Educational Reform Act, AKA the BR Act..._

_Since in late 1949 in Japan, the government decided to create a new law called "BR Act" and passed it. All 1000's student are killed or died to survive until one will win and leave the place for good. Every year the classes will be chosen to participate by the random lottery ticket. That way, the government teaches the students a lesson._

_Meanwhile at United States, the economy is growing faster as a speed of light. The future in America waits for them and creating a better life, as students gets better education, and every state will have a better future. Until on 1963, the economy collapse, the student's starts too dropped out and out of control. 100,000 students are boycotted at every school in America and the unemployment became a second great depression. The president of United States reacts to the economy itself cause the country in crisis and youth revolution has begun._

_Now on 1965 of February, the president,_ _Lyndon B. Johnson, gave a speech to the nation._

"_Morning America, since 2 years ago, the youth causes the economy collapse by dropping out and boycotted the school. Now having spoken to our allies of Japan, he has passed on an idea and now I decided to pass the new law here on May 21st 1965, it will be the first in America of the Millennium Educational Reform Act! The Battle Royale Act! Now the selection participate will be leaving grade of 9 to 12. All schools in every state will be entered into a random lottery ticket on the 20th May and the selected class will play on the 21st! And god bless to America."_

**3 months later… May 20th 1965, U.S.A., unknown island**

"Mike, are the preparations ready yet?"

"Just almost, just bringing the last cameras online"

"Did you manage to get complete coverage? I don't want to miss anything"

"We've got cameras in all the buildings and most of the surrounding forest. There are microphones in all the cameras and smaller ones in the collars as well, we should be able to hear anything they say or conversation about it. And Preparations for the broadcast, is ready as well; all the major channels in United States will be taken over by our signal"

"Good, I don't want any mistakes this time. So what are the preparations for the capture?"

"Everything's in place. The "field trip" has been organised, we've invited all the students, rigged the bus and bribed the driver to us."

"Good, so anyway, which school did we end up for this year?"

"That will be, Los Angeles High School."

"Los Angeles high school I see, that'll teach them a lesson for mocking this America."

**Note: Takes Place Before 2000 movie of "Battle Royale"**

**Please review and what you think.**


	2. Prologue 2

**May 21st 1965**

The blond hair boy opened his brown eyes and readjusted to the sight of the red walls of his room as the sound of rang. He turned his head toward the sound and saw his red alarm clock. He lifts his hand toward the clock and dropped his hand as the clock stop ranging. "Well, it looks like today were going on a field trip to San Francisco, yeah." He said smile to himself.

His name is Danny Meyers, he's a senior. He was born on February 4, 1947 in Houston, Texas. He moved to Los Angeles when he was 7 including his siblings. At age 10, he went to the concert to meet Elvis Presley, king of rock, and becoming his favorite artist. Before the first day of middle school, he's been bullied every day, but he was saved by his cousin, Thomas, he and Thomas became best friend. Now today his senior year, he and his classmate on a field trip to San Francisco.

"_Danny, Time for breakfast." _A female voice called out from downstairs.

"I'm coming Mom". He called back from the comfort of his bed. He turned over and looked at his alarm clock. It's 7:01am. The field trip started at 8, so he had time to get ready. To the dismay of his body, he shifted out from under the covers and out of bed. He yawned and stretching his arm up.

He grabbed a towel and clothes from his closet and proceeded out of his room and to the right. He walked past the stairs that lead into the front door entrance area and to the bathroom on the right side of the white wall. Across from that was his little sister's room. Straight past both rooms on the right was the master bed room of his parents.

He opened the bathroom door and went inside. After a short shower and brushing his teeth, he put on his white T-shirt and Indigo Blue Denim jean, looking in the mirror at the same time.

He combs and gel his hair into Pompadour for the field trip; his hair almost similar to the Elvis. He always likes his Elvis hairstyles since he's 15.

He slipped on a pair of red sneakers and made his way back out of his room. He headed down the wooden stairs to the front door area. He turned away from the door and was looking down a white colored hall into the decent sized kitchen/dining room that sported the same red as his room. To his right was the large living room with rectangle T.V. as the screen showing of his favorite shows, "Tom and Jerry".

Danny made his way into the kitchen and sitting at the table.

His mother, Mary Meyer, just loaded some pancakes and eggs from a pan on his plate and bring it to Danny.

"Here's your breakfast, honey". She said as she handed to him.

"Thanks Mom"

At front of the table, his father, Arnold Meyer, sat at the table with his newspaper and hot coffee. His reading glasses were resting on the near end of his nose as he read today's news. And his 10 years old sister, Nora Meyer, eating her cereal.

"Dad; is there anything new in a newspaper today?" he said as he chewing.

"Well son, today the president of United States of America making a new law this year?"

He looks up to his father while eating. "What kind of law their making?"

"Well it said the law named BR Act, AKA "Battle Royale Act". I never heard about it, but it will show on the midnight."

"Uh… huh, that's interesting." He said with a confusing face and back to eating.

"Um… Danny?"

Danny looks up at his little sister. "Yes, Nora"

"When you coming back from a field trip?"

"It will take 7 hours to return from San Francisco."

"And what are you going to do there, Danny?"

He looks at her with smile. "Who knows? It has to be something besides touring or looking at the historical places in San Francisco."

She nodded. He and Nora gets along well, they always talk, communicate, and where ever they go, they always stick together as brother and sister. His sister always loves him because he always helps her homework and tutors her for the test.

After he finishes his breakfast, getting up and walks out the kitchen. "I gotta go, bye mom and dad, and you too Nora."

"Bye Danny" She said as she smiles to him.

"Danny honey, be careful." "I got it mom thanks" he grabbed his blue and white with leather sleeve and a logo of LA varsity Jacket from the coat rack, put it on and buttons up, and his backpack as he stepped outside onto his pouch. Towering trees shaded his house, allowing a few rays of light to hit. It was a nice day outside.

_I wonder where is he right now? He supposed to be here like a minute ago._

He heard the sound of a motorcycle engine filled the silent air of the street. As he turned to the left, he saw a leather jacket guy on a Honda scrambler CB450 motorcycles coming toward him. Danny recognize the leather jacket guy, is his cousin, Thomas Griffin.

Thomas was Danny cousin; he was born on September 10, 1946 in a same place as Danny does. He also moves to LA with his siblings including Danny when he was 8. He became Best friend and like brother of Danny since he save Danny from the bullied. Now during high school, Thomas became a member and a leader of Grease gang of "LA Rockery".

Thomas halts his motorcycle at the entrance of his house. He turned his head to Danny and said. "Hey Danny, how's it going?"

"Alright I guess, so why are you late about a minute ago?"

"Oh sorry about that, I got a lot of traffic and…" he cut off when Danny spoke.

"Don't worry Thomas, I forgive you, but we better hurry before we are late for the field trip."

He nodded. "Got it, hop in." Danny sat at the back of the motorcycle. "Hang on tight, this will be rough ride." Thomas start his engine and drove off to the school.

Danny and Thomas didn't realize the field trip is a set up.


	3. Field Trip

**Los Angeles High School**

At outside of school, senior students from class 5D, gathering and clustering around the yellow Gillig Transit Coach School Bus to San Francisco. Some reason that nobody knows why they go to San Francisco as a field trip but they didn't care.

5D is one of the best classes in Los Angeles High School History. 5D have a full attendance. 5D is the best in California, but it turn upside down. Some of the students are skipping, refusing to go to school and the worst was the students are boycotted at their school.

Now today is different, everybody is excited on going to San Francisco of their first time. When they get there, they'll having fun and freedom.

On back of the line, the brown hair girl with purple jacket and the mini skirt was Hayley Collins.

Hayley was born on March 7, 1945 in her hometown, Los Angeles. Her parents were divorce when her father was cheating her mother when she was 10. She lived with her mother, not her father. On a first day of High School, she meet Danny when she bump into him, she and Danny become friend, start to fall in love each other and become a couple. Now today, she became a member of "Purple Ladies".

"Hey Hayley." She turned around and saw her best friend and a leader of her gang, Alicia Jordan and her member was Molly Gross, Nicole Perry, Priscilla Baker and the youngest was Christina Belle.

"Hi girls, are you excited about the San Francisco?"

"Hayley, girl, of course I'm excited and I can't wait to have fun there." Alicia said.

"I know right?" Nicole said at behind Alicia.

"Oh and have you heard about the president makes a new law?"

"Yeah, I've heard about it." Christian said.

Hayley nodded. "Ok anyway, what are all of you going to do when we graduated?"

"Who know? Maybe I will become a teacher or a nurse, by away" Priscilla said as she pulled out her box of cigarette and holding to her. "Cigarettes, Hayley."

She waved her hand. "No thanks, I'm good."

Meanwhile, not far away from the bus, 6 guys from a member of LA Rockery and a student was Jonathan Payton, Justin Henderson, Kyle Michael Ruffin, Keith Zander, Jerry Turner and William "Will" Sane are waiting for his leader, Thomas.

Will turned his head to Kyle with Sunglasses and smoking his cigarette holding in his mouth. "Kyle, How long when Thomas to get here?"

He took out, blowing out the smoke and turn to Will. "Who knows, I bet he pick up Danny for the ride to here."

Jerry widened his eyes and join in a conversation. "Why would he pick up Danny instead?"

"Because it's his cousin, and a best friend since he save him from the car ran over him."

Jerry raised his brow and nodded. "Well that makes sense and by away, why are we here again?"

Kyle shook his head and sigh. "Like I said, when Thomas picks up Danny, so that way, they won't be late for a field trip to San Francisco, so we wait for them." He put the cigarette at his mouth and puffed.

"So what are we gonna do there at San Francisco when we arrived there?" Justin asked.

Kyle took out and blows out the smoke again. "Let say that we hang out to find bar, find the hot smoking girl and thing will go smoothly." He said as he's smile.

All then heard the motor roar out of the street. They turn to the source of the sound and they see Thomas and Danny riding towards them.

Keith come up to them and saw them. "Well what will we know, it's Danny and Thomas."

Thomas and Danny park the motorcycles in front of them. Danny was a first to get off the motorcycle and then Thomas get off, turn off his engine, grabbed his backpack and head towards to his gang.

Thomas met 6 guys since the freshmen and forms a gang of grease called "LA Rockery". The gang of LA Rockery and Danny became friendship in high school year and Danny become temporary member of Thomas gang.

"Hey guys" Danny said.

"Hey Danny" Kyle said as he shook his hand. "How's it going there?"

"Umm… alright, same as usual, and what planning are you gonna do there in San Francisco?" Danny asked.

"I'll tell you later, but we need to hurry before we missed it." He turn around and going to the bus with a crowded outside to get in.

Danny nodded and turns to the 6 of them. "So we better hurry before it leaves."

"Well he's right we better go guys" Jonathan said.

They were walking towards the crowded classmates. On a back of the crowded classmates, the black hair with the big black glasses was Paul Skipper Davis.

Paul was born on May 29, 1945 in New York, New York. He and his family move to LA since he's 10. When he was 14, he been bullied because he's a geek and nobody cares about him. He always depress when anyone treated him differently and he's always a target of the bullies. Now in high school, he meets Danny in his first class. Danny always protects him from the bullies. He was happy as long as Danny will protect him.

Paul saw Danny and walks up into him. "Hey Danny it's me Skipper." Danny turned to his right and smile. "Oh hey Skipper, so why are you here for?"

Paul reaches in his Backpack and pulls out the paper. "Here's a homework you wanted". Danny grabbed it and looks at the paper. Danny looked up to him. "Thanks Danny, I owe you one."

"Hey Davis." Paul shock as he recognize the voice. He turns around and saw his Bully, Eric Glover. "Eric, what are you doing here?" he said in afraid and scared. "I want the lunch money you had." "Why?" "Because I'm hungry and I don't have money, so give me it."

As Paul about to give money to him, Danny stepped up to him and glared at him in anger. "Eric, leave him alone or I'll tell a Mr. Benson." He and Eric glared at each other. Eric defeated. "Fine, You lucky this time, Davis." He said as he leaves.

"Thanks Danny"

"You're welcome, but me and my friend need gotta go to the bus before we leave." Paul nodded. "By away Paul," He turned back to him. "If everyone are bugging you or mistreated you, you have faced them, this way you are a man and let out you fear from here or the past, got it?" He nodded as he leaved. Danny, Thomas and the guys made it to the crowd. As they get there, Danny saw his girlfriend, Hayley, were almost to the bus. He decided to go over there. "Hey Hayley" He said.

Hayley recognize the voice as she turned around and she surprised to see him. "Hey Handsome." Danny and Hayley hug each other and they kiss on their lips

As they finishing kissing, they look at each other. "So tell me, what plan you doing?" "Um… don't know, Kyle tell me later about it, and you?" "I and my friend are going to find a bar or something." He nodded as he turns to the member. "Hey ladies, how's it going?"

"It's nothing special about it. Are you excited about San Francisco?" Molly said.

"Yeah kind of." He said as he rubbed his head. "And by away, did you heard about the program they create in news."

"Yeah I heard of. I think for community center or someth-" She cut off when Molly interrupt her. "Hayley Hurry, in a bus." "I'm coming, Danny I gotta go bye." She said as she went inside to a bus. Danny waved her and said. "Okay Hayley, I won't long."

**2 minutes later**

Danny, Including Thomas and the guys, finally made inside a bus. Danny looked around to find a seat. "Danny."

He turns to the voice and saw Paul seat at the middle with no one. "Well Paul, it looks like I'm sitting next to you." He sits down on a seat. Thomas sat behind Danny and Paul seat and the guys sat at the different spot of the seat.

All of his classmates were in a bus and Mr. Benson was a last one to board on a bus. He used his finger to count all of them. As he done counting, he yelled out through the bus in excitement. "OKAY EVERYBODY; IT'S TIME TO GO TO SAN FRANCISCO." Everyone in a bus are cheer loudly and excitement. "Okay bus driver, let's get a move on."

Bus driver nodded as he pull the handle and close the door shut. The bus gave a deep hiss, the engines rumbled. The bus started to move and drive out into the street.

**2 hours later**

On a highway to San Francisco, the yellow Gillig Transit Coach School Bus rumbled down the highway. Inside the bus, everyone are horsing around, talking, tossing paper, card game and making out for 2 hours.

"So Danny, would you rather make out you girlfriend or cheat you girlfriend." Danny and Thomas play would you rather game. "Hmm… making out my girlfriend." Thomas nodded. "Okay Thomas my turn, would you rather smoke a cigarette or kiss Molly on her lips." "The lips." Danny nodded.

"So Thomas, what are you gonna do when you graduate the high school?"

Thomas was thinking about it. "Well, me and my family will move back to Houston." Danny widens his eyes. "Oh… why?" "Because I will become rodeo when I graduate." Danny nodded.

Danny starred down at the ground, looking guilty.

Thomas raised his brow. "Danny what's wrong" he asked.

"It's that, I feel like that we never see each other when we graduate." Thomas felt sad when Danny said that they never see each other. He looked back to Danny. "Listen, don't worry everything will be okay as long as friendship we remain." Danny looked back at Thomas. "You really think so?" Thomas nodded. Danny smile as he's guilt is gone.

On a back of the bus, Hayley look at Danny talking to Thomas, she always thought if she will ask Danny to marry her when he and she graduate, but she too shy to talk to him.

"HAYLEY" Hayley snapped out and turn to her member while playing thirteen cards. "It's your turn." "Sorry" she said as look at the card and she place her card 4 "A's". All of her member defeated.

In front of the bus, the bus driver checking the rear view mirror as he rounded a corner, he got a quick survey of the students and teacher. Everyone was excited about going to San Francisco. Sure enough, it would be a long ride and one that would be remembered for a long time... _too bad none of these kids would be the ones doing the remembering._

He bent over to his side while driving; he grabbed the military gas mask and putting the mask on. He lift his hand as he flip the switch cause the vent beneath them began hissing as a cloud of white smoke seeped out and dispersed into the air.

"So that we" he cut off when his eye vision became blaring and his head felt dizzy. Thomas raised his brow in confuse. "Danny, are you okay?" Danny looked at him as yawn. "Yeah, but somehow I felt tired." Thomas felt his head dizzy too. "You know what, I felt tired too." Danny starts to worry. He looked his right side and saw Paul slump over the window. _What is going on?_

Everyone in a bus, including Mr. Benson, started to knock out in cold one by one and everyone begins to panic.

Hayley notice her body became weaken. "Molly, are you tired?" "Yeah, I became light headed." Molly turns over to her friend, but 3 of them fell asleep.

Danny, Thomas, Hayley and Molly heard a loud thud as they turn to the sound and saw Keith fell to the floor out cold. Thomas looked to his gang to see if they awake, but all of his gang also out cold.

Hayley, Molly and Thomas finally out cold, but Danny needs to keeps himself awake. He gets up from the seat, but his leg somehow numb, fell to the ground and crawled to the front of the bus. His body begins to weakened, he looked up and saw the bus driver wearing a gas mask before his world turned blackness as he collapsed completely.

Everyone on a bus knock out. The bus driver smile under the gas mask as the set-up is successful. The bus is headed to the island where the Battle Royale takes place.


	4. Class Roster

**Senior of Los Angeles High School**

**Class of 1965**

**Boys**

1: Ellis, David

2: Payton, Jonathan

3: Newman, Tracy

4: Henderson, Justin

5: Mason, Sonny

6: Ruffin, Kyle Michael

7: Davis, Paul Skipper

8: Hudson, Mike

9: Zander, Keith

10: Lesley, Rick Key

11: Turner, Jerry

12: Glover, Eric

13: Meyers, Danny

14: Griffin, Thomas

15: Wade, Stan Walker

16: Sane, William "Will"

17: Antonio, Gary

**Girls**

1: Swift, Carly

2: Perry, Nicole

3: Newman, Samantha "Sam"

4: Belle, Christina

5: Nelson, Kimberly

6: King, Alex

7: Jordan, Alicia

8: Baker, Priscilla

9: Lane, True Morgan

10: Ortiz, Lola Sosa

11: Gross, Molly

12: Burden, Sally

13: Collins, Hayley

14: Weaver, Candace

15: Austin, Jade

16: Willis, Lara

17: Webster, Allison


	5. Notified

**8 hours later… Danny's house**

Nora sitting on a couch watches her show "Gilligan's Island". She always laughed and love her TV show so much.

While she was watching, she wonders about her brother Danny and her cousin, Thomas. I wonder where they were. She looked at the clock on a wall. It's 6pm and Danny didn't come home. She began to worry about Danny. Danny always home, but now he's not anymore. _What is going on? Why Danny not came home right now? She question to herself in thought._

She heard the knock on the door. She wonders who it is. She gets up from the couch and walk toward the door. As she opened the door, she was widened her eyes when she saw the 2 person wearing the soldiers uniform.

"Excuse me little girl, is your parents' home." The soldier asked. She shakes her head. "No, they were on a work, why?" she said worrying.

They looked at each other and look back to her. "You must be Danny's sister, right." She just nodded.

The soldier bends to his knee and look straight to her eyes. "Listen, when your parent's home, tell them that your brother and you're cousin are the chosen for participate in Battle Royale."

She was stunned and confused about hearing that her brother and her cousin was a chosen of Battle Royale, but she doesn't know what Battle Royale is?

"Okay, I will." she replied. The soldier left and Nora closed the door. She head back to the living room and sat at the couch as she watching at the television.

Then her show is somehow static. She tried to change the channel, but every channel is all static. Then the static is gone and the screen show the logo of BR. She raised her brow in confused. _What's going on? Why all channels are block?_ She questions her in worry. Then the logo faded to the person with a soldiers clothes and holding a helmet.

"Hello America, I am Lieutenant Joseph Washington, today, I'll be host in a first reality show in United States of America called "Battle Royale" this year."

She raised her eyes as she heard about the Battle Royale from her father newspaper and the soldiers who came.

Meanwhile, everyone across Los Angeles, San Francisco, Las Vegas and entire USA were watching at the BR channel.

"Today we have a contestant from our lottery ticket; today it was class 5D from Los Angeles High School. I will announcement every 6 hours to see who died until the last student standing will win in 72 hours."

She widens her eyes as her mouth dropped open. Class 5D is where her brother and her cousin in and even she hear about dying. _Dying… in every 6 hours… Oh my god. _she thought as her tears falls.

The parent of the class 5D were shock and confused when they announce the class. Even the around the America knows them were shocked and froze.

"And the game will start at the midnight. And god bless to America." The screen faded and the channel back to the original. Now the family of class 5D are pending for the safety and praying for them. Now Nora is worry about Danny and Thomas. She knows her brother is a brave men and her cousin too.


	6. Hour 0 part 1

**Hour 0**

**Unknown Island, D7**

While Danny was sleeping, his eyes become restless and his head have headache. He was awake; not his eyes, but he could feel something pressing against his cheeks. _Man my head; it's felt like I was hit or something._ He sat up from the table. He stretches his arm and his back. He took a deep breath as he feel better, he slowly open his eyes and clear his sight. He raised his eyes when he realizes that he's in an unfamiliar dark room.

_What the hell, last thing I remember I was in a bus to San Francisco and then I was in a room? _He thought as he had no Idea what's going on. He looks around the room. He saw a people unconscious sit and lying on a table and some were on a floor. As he looks closer to others people, he then recognized the people, it was his classmates, all 33 of them, and all were starting to wake up themselves one by one.

_Okay, why the hell is there all of my classmates doing here? Something's going on. _He breathes hardly in afraid._ How did I and my classmates end up in a classroom? _He could feel sweat back of his neck when he worry. To the right of him, he could see his best friend lying down on a desk, looking most uncomfortable with his face pressing right against the wooden surface. He leaned over to Thomas and nudged him at the shoulder, hoping to wake him up.

Thomas shake his head as he finally awake, he lift his head up, he open his eyes, and he turn to Danny. "Hey Danny how's it going?" he said.

"Thomas, we're in trouble, something's is going on here." He said in heavily breathe.

Thomas raised his left brow as he confuse. "What are you" he cut off when he realized that he was in a room. He look around in a dark room, he doesn't recognize anything. "Danny, how did we get here?"

"I don't know, last thing I remember were in a bus and then we wake in a room." He said as he glancing around the room.

Many of the other teens in the room were now awake, and just as confused as he were, some even frightened. No one knows what had happen during the bus trip to San Francisco.

Danny could see Hayley, her member of Purple Ladies, even Thomas gang of LA Rockery, and a TV at the corner between the black chalkboard and the a window cover by a curtain. _Wait, there's a TV here, that's weird._ He turns back to Thomas. "Do you know what happened during the field trip?"

"I had no ide…" Thomas raised his eyes as he caught something from his sight. "Danny what's that around your neck?"

"What" he said as he reached his own neck with his right. His eyes were widened when he felt something hard, cold and steel when he touches it. He realizes the thing around his neck was an electronic collar; there was a black rectangle at the front of the collar. He starts to freak out. "What is this, how did this collar is at around my neck?"

He shakes his head. "I don't know anymore."

He glared him in serious face. "What are you mean you don…" He cut off as he saw a same collar on his necks as he was. "You got a collar too."

Thomas widens his eyes when Danny said that. He reached up to his neck and touched it. He had a collar like him too. "Tell me it just a nightmare."

Danny studied his classmates, all of them wearing the collar like his, including the LA Rockery and the Purple Ladies. "I don't think it's just a dream, I think it's real." He goes over to Hayley; she has a collar on her neck too. "Hayley are you okay."

She looks up to him in afraid and she nodded. "Yeah!"

Thomas went over to his gang, he shock when his gang also wearing a collar. "Guys, do you know what happened during the bus trip." His gangs shake his head. Every student can't remember happen in a bus.

While they were awaking, the light comes through the curtains behind the windows. The kids rush to the window, they slid the curtain and see a helicopter land. A military escort rushes to the helicopter and a guard, Lieutenant Wilson, opens the door. A black hair and green eyes guy wearing a track suit comes out of the helicopter.

Danny stared at the guy. _I don't like where it's going._ He thought nervously.

The soldiers with a Thompson submachine gun escort the guy to the classroom.

Everyone heard the door click; they turn to the door and saw the door wide open by Lieutenant Wilson.

"After you sir" Wilson said as he let the guy in, escort by the soldiers. The lights on, the guy takes his place at the front of the room.

Everyone stared at him with silent.

Danny somehow he recognizes him from somewhere, but he doesn't ring a bell.

"Okay everyone sit down." The guy said.

Lieutenant Wilson step forward. "SIT DOWN, NOW" he shouts to everyone in entire room.

The student looking at each other, then sits down on a floor. There are some chairs, which is taken.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Carl Colson and I'm an instructor for this year." Carl said. He goes to the chalkboard, grabbed a chalk and writes "BR Act" in big letters on it.

When Danny heard his name, he finally recognizes him. Carl Colson was his 8th grade teacher from history class. He remember last saw him when his best friend and cousin, Thomas, just punched him to death and causes Carl to retired. Now he was back.

"Where the hell are we?" Kyle yelled as he stands up.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jade said with pony tail blond hair.

"Who are those people?" Priscilla said.

He turned back to the student and he point at the chalkboard. "Do you know this law?"

Everyone looked at him and the chalkboard with confusion. Everyone doesn't know the law, everyone stared and silence.

He shakes his head with sighed. "How about I tell you about the law since you never heard of this?" everyone look at each other and nodded for yes.

"Okay, ever since the United States economy has collapsed. That's what this country has become. Do you want to know why?"

Danny raised his hand and stand up. "Mr. Colson, I don't know if you remember me, but I was your 8th grade student from 4 years ago."

Carl surprised when he recognizes the blond boy. "Ah… Danny Meyers, it's been 4 years since I last saw you but now you grown up like the others." He turns to the leather jacket boy. "Thomas, man, my chest hurt. Before I retired, I thought I never gonna see you again, but then your back and come to the field trip, huh?"

Thomas makes a face at him. Carl grabbed the chalkboard eraser and throw hard at Thomas face. "OW!"

"Now listen up! Because of folks like Thomas here, this country is absolutely no good anymore! So the president and a guy from Japan got together and passed this law." He point to the chalkboard. "Battle Royale!"

Everyone stared at him in confusing and still doesn't know the law.

Carl move closer to the class. "So, today's lesson is… you got to kill each other off"

Everyone including Danny was shock of what he said and some are stand up in shock.

"Until there's only last students is remain. Nothing's against the rules!"

The panicked shock was replaced by stunned, disbelieving silence. "Is this some kind of joke?" Danny heard Jerry yelled.

"I'm afraid this is no joke." Everyone disbelief and now everyone is in terror.

Lara, long brown hair and violent eyes with glasses, raise her hand for the question. "Excuse me; I don't understand what you are saying. This can't possibly be, is it?"

Carl turned to her. "Actually, your teacher, Benson, was deeply opposed selection of Class D."

The soldiers wheel the gurney under the sheet to the front of the class. Carl walks over to the gurney and he pulls the sheet off.

The students gasp, screamed and shock as they widened. Some of the student fell off from the chair or a table and step back in horror. _What the fuck. Danny thought._

"HOLY SHIT" Kyle yelled, shock and terror as the other.

Mr. Benson was shot at the forehead, there's blood all over his clothes and his faces.

"Now, calm down students! Okay this is a failure as an adult! You have to work hard to become not like him." He said in anger.

The soldiers wheel the corpse out of the room.

"Okay students, Time to watch the video. Don't fall asleep." He said as he sat on a table. "And the video is Japanese, but don't worry, the government hired the voice actor to translate the Japanese to English, now!"

Wilson grabbed the remote and point at the TV as he pushes play button turn on.

A video was switched on. A title screen appeared. In the Centre, a large "BR" dominated the screen, the screen on a TV always in black and white, but the new screen is in color with the title and voice of the women: "The Right Way to Fight in Battle Royale! By the BR Act Committee"

The title switch to the Asian women looks like she's in her Mid-20s. She acts like a Kindergarten teacher. She's dressed if she was going hiking and she wearing orange T-shirt with the Letters "BR" on it.

"Hello to everyone in Los Angeles high school, 12th grade Class 5-D and greetings!" she said as she salutes the class.

"Hello" Carl said, pretending to be a kindergarten as he claps his hand.

Many students feel awkward about watching the instruction video.

"As you know, every year we choice a class for Battle Royale, and this year, you are the lucky class chosen for this year's Battle Royale! Congratulations!" she in cheering and excitement with a cute voice.

"Thank you very much!" Carl cheered.

_That is weird, that makes me uncomfortable to watching this kid's stuff. _He thought.

"Now, I'm going to explain the rules. Listen carefully then fight well and with energy."

Everyone decided to listen to her rule.

The video graphic shows the video training women in front of a topographical map of the island.

"You have been taken Class 5-D to this uninhabited island!" it shows the island is almost in half by the river with 2 bridges, some of the building or house shown at the southwest, somewhere between southeast and northeast of the island and the mountain at the northwest of it. "It's about 10km around, but we evacuated everyone, so it's empty!"

Carl heard the whisper, Wilson paused the video. Carl turns around and catches Alicia Jordon whispering to Nicole Gross. "You, you there" Alicia turn to him in surprised. "Do you know the rule of this class?" he reached inside the pocket from his track suit and he pulled out the Colt python revolvers as he pointed at her. "No whispering." He pulled the trigger and shot Alicia in her left shoulder.

Alicia screamed as she fell from the table to the floor and the blood pouring out of her shoulder.

Some of the student gasped and screamed as they startled. "ALICIA" Nicole screams in terror. Danny and Thomas were widened and shock.

Carl raised his pistol to his mouth and then blows it out.

The students start to panic, running around and ran to the entrance, but the soldiers aim their submachine guns on a floor and shoot automatic causes the students to pull back and some of the them fall on a floor when they slipped during chaos as they begin to back up to the wall. Carl looked around in the room full of chaos and terror and he enjoyed it.

In the chaos, one of the bullets grazes Thomas in the right leg. Thomas screamed in pain as he fell on a floor. Danny and Hayley saw Thomas shot down. "Thomas" Danny and Hayley said as they go over to him.

"Thomas, are you okay?" Hayley said.

Thomas looks at him in pain. "No, it shot my right leg." He yelled

Danny looks at closely to his leg and he could see blood coming out of his blue jean. "Man, your leg looks bad."

He looks at Danny in anger and pain. "Tell me that I don't know." He clenched his teeth in pained. "Shit"

The panic and screaming has stop and Alicia is badly hurt.

"Okay, back to the video!" Wilson pushes play the video.

"The island's divided into many different zones. Your teacher will make announcements at every day at 12 and 6 am and pm.

"4 Times a day" he said as he explaining to the students.

"These will tell you which zones are going to be dangerous and from what time. If you are in one of these zones, you should leave quickly." the map shows the red blinking at the D7, where they were. "Are you curious why?

The image of the island disappeared and behind her appeared an image of the collars the students were wearing. "That's what these necklaces we have wearing come involved." There was a shuffling noise as several students touched their collars, unaware until now that they were wearing the things. With all this chaos, everyone seemed to have forgotten all about it.

"They are 100% waterproof and shockproof... and there's no way to get them off! The sensor you wearing monitors your heart, telling us exactly where you are and what it is you're doing. So if you still in a danger area when the time runs out, or doing something naughty, we will send you little signal all of our own. The necklace will sound an alarm and then… boom!"

There were frightened gasped and shock. Those who were fingering their collars immediately let go.

"It'll explode! If you try to rip it off, it explodes too, so promise not to do that, okay?" she said making a cute sad face.

Thomas can't take this insanity anymore. He leapt up in rage; his leg is badly hurt, but able to stand and walk. "You asshole, you're fucking insane." He yelled at Carl.

"Thomas, what the hell are you doing?" he said as he tried to grab his jacket, but he Thomas pulled his arm away of Danny.

"Deal with that BASTARD, that's what." He yelled as he walks towards him.

"You have to calm your temper…" he cut off as Thomas charges and Thomas punches Carl face as he fell off the desk.

He grabbed him by his track suit jacket. As he about to punch him more, Wilson grabbed him by the back of the leather jacket and pull him away from Mr. Colson.

Thomas can't get himself off of the left arm of the Wilson. "Let me go."

Carl backs up to his feet as he sat down on the desk. He wiped the blood on his mouth by his hand. He looks at Thomas, click his tongue and shake his head. "Thomas, Thomas, Thomas" he pulls a small remote control out of his pocket.

Wilson grabbed his chin as he lifts his head up and headlock. Thomas struggles to get himself free, but he can't.

"I hate to do this, but you leave me no choice." He point directly at his collar as he pushes a button on the remote and detonating Thomas's collar.

An LED in front of the collar starts blinking and sound of beeping. Wilson releases him. Thomas touches the collar and look back at him. "What the fuck did you do?"

"I detonate your collar, Thomas." He smiles.

Thomas widened his eyes and step back in shock. "No…" he said quietly in afraid.

"Better run guys"

He starts to panic. "What is this?" he runs around the room and ran to his classmates, but they push him away and everyone backing off. The beeping started faster. "Somebody, help me!" he goes to Keith. "Get away from me" Keith pushed him out. The beeping is getting at high speed. He was hopeless. He stopped, look at Danny in widened and there's a final beep.

He stretched a pleading hand toward him. "DANNY!"

"THOMAS!"

The collar explodes, killing him. It sprays splattered all over Danny and some of the other in blood. The blood leaking and sprayed out of his throat covers his white plain shirt. Thomas collapsed to his knee and fully to the floor with chest first, laying there dead.

Everyone was shock. The member of LA Rockery stared in widens and even Purple Ladies, Kyle pulls his sunglasses off and his eyes showing his ice blue in widened and his mouth dropped as he look down at the dead body of Thomas. "Jesus"

Danny opens his eye and look down. He saw his cousin and best friend, Thomas, lying there with blood all around him. "Thomas?" he bent his knee to the floor as he crawled to Thomas body. He shakes him. "Thomas wake up." Thomas not responds to him. His tears start to stream down his cheeks. "Come on Thomas, you can't be dead." He shakes him more but Danny realized Thomas is gone. "Thomas, Thomas NOOOO!" he yelled and sobbed.

The member of LA Rockery and Hayley with her Purple Ladies were shock seeing Danny crying over Thomas body.

Danny spots something coming out of the Thomas leather jacket pocket. He grabbed it and sees the photo of his childhood of him and Thomas, arm around his neck, in smiles; taken by his aunt in 1957. As he looks at the photo, he remembers what Thomas said in a bus. _Listen, don't worry everything will be okay as long as friendship we remain._ "Thomas" he pressed his face at the back of Thomas, now dead, as he cries more.

Thomas, the leader of "LA Rockery", cousin and best friend of Danny, is no longer lives anymore.

**Boys #14 Thomas Dead**

**33 To Go**

**Danger Zone: N/A**


	7. Hour 0 Part 2

**Hour 0**

**Unknown Island, D7**

"Why…, why god, why?" he said as he sobbing. He still presses his face on the back of Thomas body while still crying. "Why you have to die like this, Thomas."

Everyone look at him in silence, there was no talking or anything, just dead silence. Some of them felt bad about Danny and even Thomas death. They used to be fun and excited, but now they not anymore.

"What a shame. He was a good kid, but it was his own good." He said in calmly.

Danny stopped crying. He looked up at him in hateful as he gets up to his feet. He has an anger and furious look on his face. He clenched his hand hardly. He could feel the energy inside his body on fire.

"What's that look for, Danny?"

He clenched his teeth and his hand hardly as he grew anger and hatred. "You BASTARD!" he was about to charge Mr. Colson, but Keith, Jerry and Justin tackles him, put him to the floor and hold him.

"Danny don't, do you want to end up like him?" Jerry said trying to calm him down. Danny looked at his eyes and he finally calmed.

"Now where were we? Oh yeah, continue." Carl said. Wilson nodded and played the video.

"Ah, I forgot one important thing. There's a time limit for this game! You have 3 days. If no one has won after all that time, all of the necklaces will automatically explode. And no one will win."

The students were stunned and some were mouth dropped in widened. _You gotta be fucking kidding me? _Danny thought.

"So as long as were here, you fight as hard as you can, and makes sure that doesn't happen, okay?"

"Any question for this?" he question to everyone. Paul raises his hand up. "Yes, Paul."

Paul was standing his leg up. "If I survive, can I go home?"

"Sure, but only if everyone else is dead." He looks around to see if everyone has a question, he saw Jonathan raising his hand up. "Jonathan?"

Jonathan took a deep breath. "How were we chosen of this, Battle Royale thing?"

"This is by random selection."

Danny had no choice to ask him. He raised his hand up and standing his legs up. "I have a question for you." He tries to calm his anger down.

Carl nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"I don't know how to say this, but why, why are you doing this?"

"Because it was your own fault." He gets up from the desk and stared at everyone including Danny. "You guys mock grown-ups. That's okay if you want to, but don't you forget: life is a game, so fight for survival and asked yourself if you're worth it."

A panel in the back of the room open, which the students didn't even notices. Soldiers wheel in racks with lots of olive-green kits on them rolling to the front of the room and halt.

"Now you're going to leave the classroom one at a time. But first, you get a survival bag. Inside is food and water. A map and compass. Plus a flashlight and a weapon. Check it out for yourself later. The girl needs another item, so you can take your own stuff. Oh and each bag contains own special type of weapon. It's not just gun and knife in there, okay. It's random, so maybe you get lucky, maybe not. This is good, everyone has a chance" While she talking, she plucked out the weapon from the day pack on the table. It was a double-barrel coach shotgun. She gasped and shrieks. "Holy cow, someone is luck!"

"You don't have to be worry, we've notified your parents, so just go for it!"

Everyone still dead silence and some were terrified.

"Okay, you'll be leaving the classroom by number. I want to hear you scream. "Here" when I call your name out loud, okay you guys. "

_I wonder who's the named at the number was._ He looks around everyone to see who the first one is, but he doesn't know which is who?

"Boy #1 David Ellis"

David, a jock of the football player with yellow eyes, dark brown hair and he's wearing a blue and white varsity jacket. "Here" he yelled out in fear. He grabbed his backpack. A soldier tosses him a kit and he ran away out of the classroom.

"Girl #1 Carly Swift"

Carly, brown eyes, dark blonde shoulder length hair and wearing long sleeve link shirt and a long skirt. "Here" she ran to her backpack to grab. A soldier throws a kit to her and she ran out crying.

"Boy #2 Jonathan Payton"

Jonathan was terrified. He gets up and ran to his backpack. "Jonathan?" he turned to Danny. "No matter what it cost, just watch out." He nodded. "I know" A soldier throw him a kit and he ran out to the outside.

"Girl #2 Nicole Perry"

She gets up in fear. She grabbed her backpack. Before she leaves, Hayley grabs her. "Nicole, be careful." She nodded. "I know" Soldier toss the kit to her and ran herself out of the room.

"Boy #3 Tracy Newman"

Tracy, he's also a jock and football player with black hair, a violet eyes and also wearing a blue and white varsity jacket. He grabbed his backpack; soldier tossed the kit to him and ran through the hallway.

"Girl #3 Samantha Newman"

Sam, a twin sister of Tracy, she has violet eyes and black hair with the pony tail. She wears a plain white shirt and dark brown with white dots skirt. She grabs her backpacks and a kit by the soldier by throwing and she ran out in terrified.

"Boy #4 Justin Henderson"

Justin ran to his backpack to grab it. He manage to catch the kit by soldier throwing as he ran out of the room to outside.

"Girl #4 Christina Belle"

She heard her name as she gets up to grabbed her backpack and even the kit by the soldiers. She ran out of the room.

"Boy #5 Sonny Mason"

"Here" He yelled out. Sonny was an Upperclassman. He has blue eyes and blonde pompadour hairstyle almost like Jerry Lee Lewis. He runs to his backpack. A soldier tossed the kit to him and Sonny ran out through the door.

"Girl #5 Kimberly Nelson"

Kimberly was one of the popular kids. Her hairstyle was black Beehive hairstyle and purple eyes. She wears a black button shirt and a mini skirt with red dots on it. She grabbed her backpack and the kit. Before she leave the room, she give Carl a Middle finger and out of the room.

"Boy #6 Kyle Michael Ruffin"

He ran to his backpack and a soldier throws him a kit. He looks back to Danny. "I'm sorry Danny" he said quietly as he leaves a room.

Before he leaved; Danny notices about him. He knows that he scared, but something is not right about him. Kyle expressions face like he was in pain and depress. He doesn't like how Kyle acts like this.

_What does he mean he's sorry to me, I wonder why he talks like this? And even, I never see him acts like this. And why he's depressed?_

**Danger Zone: N/A**

**Please review this story**


	8. Death List Update

**CURRENT STATUS**

**Boys**

1: Ellis, David

2: Payton, Jonathan

3: Newman, Tracy

4: Henderson, Justin

5: Mason, Sonny

6: Ruffin, Kyle Michael

7: Davis, Paul Skipper

8: Hudson, Mike

9: Zander, Keith

10: Lesley, Rick Key

11: Turner, Jerry

12: Glover, Eric

13: Meyers, Danny

**14: Griffin, Thomas KIA**

15: Wade, Stan Walker

16: Sane, William "Will"

17: Antonio, Gary

**Girls**

1: Swift, Carly

2: Perry, Nicole

3: Newman, Samantha "Sam"

4: Belle, Christina

5: Nelson, Kimberly

6: King, Alex

7: Jordan, Alicia

8: Baker, Priscilla

9: Lane, True Morgan

10: Ortiz, Lola Sosa

11: Gross, Molly

12: Burden, Sally

13: Collins, Hayley

14: Weaver, Candace

15: Austin, Jade

16: Willis, Lara

17: Webster, Allison

**Males: 16**

**Female: 17**


	9. Hour 1

**Hour 1**

**D7**

**20 minutes later**

"Girl #12 Sally Burden"

She has yellow eyes, dark brown shoulder length hair and wears yellow shirt and red knee length skirt. She grabs her backpack. A soldier tosses a kit to her, and she leaves.

"Boy #13 Danny Meyers"

Danny looked at Hayley. "Hayley I'll wait for you outside okay?" she nodded. He gets up to grabs his backpack, the soldiers tosses him a kit, and leaves the room to outside.

Hayley look at the corpse of Thomas, she felt bad for him. She then saw the photo, which he dropped it. She grabbed the photo, look at it. She began to reminisce, back to last 4 years, back when she met Danny and his cousin, Thomas.

**Flashback… September 7, 1961**

**Los Angeles High School**

She was walking through the hallway with her books and her notebook. She was looking around to find her class. She was really shy. _I wonder which class is it right now. I wish I could talk to someone, but I was too shy to talk. _She thought.

The bell rang and everyone heading to their class except Hayley. She felt like she's not belonging here. As she turns to the hallway to leaves the school, she then bumped to him and dropped her stuff. "Oh sorry about that." the blonde boy said. "It's okay." She bends her knee to the floor to get her stuff. "Here let me help you." He picks her stuff up.

As she about to get her notebook then the blonde boy touch her hand. She looks up to him. "Oh sorry" he looked away as he blushed a deep red, his whole body fluttered when he touch her hand.

She giggled a little at the blonde boy reaction as she briefly locked eyes with him, staring into his bashful brown pupils that seemed to shine like diamond.

_He's so cute when he's shy._ She thought.

"It's okay, I'm Hayley by away." She said extending her hand.

He looked at her for a second, he smile and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Danny. So what class are you going to?" he said.

"I'm looking for the class 5D and I don't know where it is?" she replied.

Danny widened his eyes in surprised. "5D, that's where I and my cousin were going to, if you want find the class 5D, just followed me okay?"

She smiled at him. She could feel something strange when she bump to him. She somehow becomes attracted to him. "Okay?"

"And here's your stuff back." He gives it to her.

They get up to their feet, walking through the hallway. "So what's your cousin name?"

"His name was Thomas, he was a brother to me and he's the one who save me from the bullies back from my middle school year."

She covers her mouth with her hand in shock. "That's terrible, what happened then?"

"Well, he beat the crap out of them and never bothers me again; Thomas and I become a best friend and friendship we remain."

She smiled. "Wow, I never thought you and your cousin have a connection each other."

"Oh, it because Thomas was always cares about me when I'm in this situation."

She nodded. As they made it to the class 5D, there were talking, laughing and play cards. She has never seen many of her new classmates having a free time. "Hey, my cousin Danny" she look at the dark brown boy talk to him. "I'm clad your able to made it here." Danny smile. "I know and I'm here."

He also smiles and he looks at her in raising his brow. "And who is she?"

"Oh, Hayley this is Thomas and Thomas this is Hayley." He said as he introduced to each other.

"Nice to meet you and you look pretty today." He said.

"Oh thank you and is that true that you always care about Danny when he's in any situation?" she asked to Thomas. He smile and nodded. "Yes, because he's my cousin and a Best friend. I won't let my cousin get deep into trouble; he's like my little brother to me. And that's why I have to protect him no matter what happened to him; as long as friendship we remain for long time."

"Thomas, you don't have to protect me besides I think your paranoid about everything."

"P… Paranoid, Yeah right, how am I paranoid?" he said sarcastic.

"How about the time when you thought that the black suit and the hat person is a mafia."

Thomas's eyes widened. "He was going to kidnapped you and kill you with their machine guns"

"Yeah, and that's person is our principle you beat on! And get you a lot of trouble!" Danny replied.

They both fell about laughing at that point including Hayley, she like Danny and Thomas being funny. She was happy and her shyness is no more. She knew her high school is going well as she makes new friends, she join a member of purple ladies and becoming Danny girlfriend.

**Flashback end**

Hayley smiled a little at the memory of her good, but now today her life went to hell. Her classmates are chosen for Battle Royale and now her friend Thomas was dead. She took a deep breath and she sigh. _I hope he's okay _she thought.

* * *

Danny finally outside of abandoned building. He could smell of nature of trees and fresh air, but there's no civilization in the island, just isolated and deserted place. He decided to go to the side of the building, where he has to wait for Hayley.

As he made his way to the side of the building, he dropped his kit to the ground and opens it. He dug in the kit, groping around to find anything is useful. He then felt something almost like a metal.

He pulled it out to see what it was, and then he recognizes the weapon. It was M1911, a semi-automatic handgun; it uses for WWII and Korean War. He never uses before, but he had seen it when he studied a history class about World War 2. He checks the clip inside and it's fully loaded. He slapped magazine into the weapon and pulled the slide back as he put his M1911 in his pocket.

He dug the kit again, he finds 4 clips of ammo and putting 2 back in the kit but he keeps 2 in his pocket in case to reload his weapon. As he about to keep looking inside the kit, he could smell something powerful in the air. He grabbed the flashlight from the kit and turn on.

He turned around to find the source of smell. As he turned to the bushes, he saw the light-orange short hair person lying down on a ground, facing down. He takes a closer look at the body, he then recognize the body was Christina Belle AKA Girl #4. She has multiple long deep gashes on her back and blood all over her Purple jacket.

He was shock; he reached to her neck to check her pulse if she alive, but he widened his eyes. "Oh… shit…" she has no pulse, she's dead. He needs to know who did this to her. As he turned around, he saw the figure was standing behind him for the whole time. He points his flashlight at the person and it was David Ellis AKA Boy #1, his face cover with blood and a blank stare.

"David, what are you doing here?" Danny looked down at his hand and he was holding an axe. The axe was dripping with blood. Danny widened his eyes when he realized that David killed Christina. He looks back up to him. "What the hell" he said in shock.

David smile as he lifted his axe over his head. "DIE!" He said as he swings his axe down to him. Danny managed to dodge it as he rolled to his left, but the axe cut his left arm. He let out a growl of pain and he looked at him. "David, what the hell are you doing?" he looked up to him insane expression. "I have to kill you, so I can go home, now DIE!" he swings his axe, but he dodges. "You don't have to do this, this is insane." Danny crouched swiftly, dodging David axe by millimeters. "NEVER!" he lifts his axe again, but Danny kicks him by his stomach. He knocked to the floor and dropped his axe.

He steps back. Danny needs to react fast before he gets himself killed. He grabbed the gun and pulled out as he aimed at David.

"David, you have to stop this, we're not killing each other you hear me." Danny yelled as he was trying to confess him.

David gets up as he looks at Danny with insane expression. "You think you're getting away this time, I don't THINK SO!" he yelled as he charged at him.

Danny breathes hardly and his hand was shaking as he's afraid. As David coming closer, Danny close his eyes shut and he pulled the trigger.

BANG!

He stopped after he takes a step. A sudden hot pain shot through David's chest and his heart, and he froze on the spot. He touched his hand up to his chest, feeling something warm and wet. He held his fingers up to his face to get a better look. It was blood, His blood.

Danny opened his eyes, he look at him and saw what he had done; he widened his eyes as he saw his chest is bleeding out of his varsity jacket. "Oh my god" He said. David looks back to him from his hand; he began to cough up blood and fell to the ground, faced first.

David rolling to his back as he coughing out bloods more, gazing up toward the sky. "M-Mom," he whispered he begin to cry. "I'm sorry, I failed" then his eyelids closed slowly and his head went limped.

Danny stared at David, now dead, in disbelief. He can't believe he just shot one of his classmates. He dropped his knee to the ground and froze there. _What have I done, what have I done. _He thought as he shakes his head and breathed heavily.

Meanwhile, Hayley was out of the entrance of the building with her backpack and the kit. As she about to leave, she heard the sound like a bomb. She decided to go to the scene. "Hey I heard the explosion I wonder wha-" She cuts off when she saw her boyfriend, Danny, Standing there froze with the knee on a ground and the weapon in his hand. "Danny?" she walks over to him to see what happened.

She looks at Danny face. "Danny, are you okay?" She turns and saw what he's looking at as she cover her mouth and clutched. A corpse of David lay on the ground on his back, arms spread out to his side, and a huge amount of blood on his chest, where the heart was. "Did… did you shot him?" he turn to her and nodded. She gasped. "Why Danny, why did you shoot him?"

He took a deep breath. "Because he killed your friend Christina and he tried to kill me with his axe." He replied.

She widened her eyes in shock. She can't believe one of her friend is dead. "What… no… there's no way he kill my friend. Why would he do that?" She said as she begins to cry.

"He wants to win this, so he could go home and even the Battle Royale makes him insane like I never seen this before in my life." He said.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing and makes her disbelief. Danny gets up his knee from the ground. "Come on Hayley, we had to go before this zone become danger." She nodded. Danny and Hayley were running away, leaving 2 corpses behind.

**Girls #4 Christina**

**Boys #1 David Dead**

**31 To Go**

**Danger Zone: D7 at 2:00**


	10. Hour 2

**Hour 2**

**D7 (Now a Danger Zone)**

In the abandoned building, the room was empty except the corpse of Thomas Griffin. Carl walked over to the body and he look down as he smirked. He could still remember of getting punch to death by his former student, Thomas and now he's been waiting for this. "Well Thomas, this is your payback for punching at my face and now I'll get you back." He yelled as he lifts his leg and stumped at the corpse head. "Take that, and that and that." He said as he stumps his head repeating and repeating until he warned out.

"Sir, are you coming?" he turn around and saw Wilson was standing outside of the door.

Carl nodded. He walks out through the door and he closed the door, leaving the body of Thomas to rot.

Carl and Wilson are walking through the hallway, heading to a control room. As they enter the control room, he could see the soldiers were at the control panel and some of them were checking at the static of the student. He smiled as he could enjoy the pathetic student to killing each other. He walks over toward the brown hair man typing at the computer of the death list, in order when they are kills.

"Private, how's it going so far?" he said.

The guy turned around as his chair moved to him. "Everything is Good sir, and here are 2 deaths of the students."

"Really?" he smirked.

He nodded. "Yep, 2 of them are Christina and David. According to the camera that we install, we saw David uses surprised attack and lodged Christina on a back as he makes him insane. After he killed her, Boy #10, Danny Meyers, emerged from our camera and I think he investigate of her death, but he was almost get impaled by the axe and he shoot him at his chest."

He surprised as he smiles. "Wow, I didn't even notice that Battle Royale could affect them, but I'm impressed about it." He said as he chuckled. He loved how one of the students could change and affect them. He never been impressed, but soon every one of them could go insane and betray them.

"And soon one of them will win and that will teach them a lesson for mocking the grown ups." He laughed.

* * *

**C6**

Paul AKA Boys #7 was running more than he ever had before in his life, he stopped and bent over as he need catch the air and cough when he almost ran out of air he need. He's been scared in his whole life since he saw Thomas with the collar explode and blood splatter all over them including him. He always hates everything he see blood, because the violence could affect him and he never let him overcome with violent.

He decided to sit down at the ground. He unzipped the kit as he checking inside to see anything useful, but he grabbed the wattle bottle, open the cap and he drank the water when he gets thirsty. As he finished drinking, he checked inside again. He stopped as he pulled out to see what he got and he widened his eyes and mouthed open. It was Uzi, a submachine gun. He never seen or used this before, but this could be useful.

"HEY, DAVIS!" he froze as he recognize the voice, he turned his head around shaking and it's his bully, Eric Glover AKA Boys #12. "How's it going?" he said as he sarcastic.

"Why… are you here for?" he said shaking and scared.

Eric leaned closer to the face by inches. "For the money, of course, where is it?" he interrogate him.

Paul always hate that Eric's attitude and he always mad at him in the inside. He always wanted to get him back, but he can't do it because he knows that he was weak and a wimp. He can't do anything to face him and concord his fear.

"WELL…" Eric said with the cold stare.

Paul clenched his fist as he can't take it anymore. And he could remember what Danny said to him before the field trip. _If everyone are bugging you or mistreated you, you have to faced them, that way you are a man and let out your fear from here or the past, got it?_ He smiles himself. "Yes, I got it." He said in dark tone.

Eric smile faded when he said it to himself. He started to wonder why his voice is somehow darkened, but he didn't care. "Are you giving me money or NOT?" he yelled out to his face.

Paul lifted his head and his faced show of darkness on his look. He could feel the dark power inside of him and he's become fearless. "No."

He widened his eye in surprised. He never says 'no' to him and he could feel something is wrong with him. "What did you say to me?"

"That's right, I said no, that's only reason because I sick of you bullying me around and I sick of everyone who torment me. And guess what?" He leaned to his face. "Fuck you!"

He couldn't believe what he just said to him in front of his face. He became furious. "You can't talk to me like that, Davis."

"Oh…" he raised his hand holding an Uzi and pointed at him. "But I can, Eric." He said in dark tone.

He widened his eyes as he stepping back. "Oh Shit"

RATATATATATATAT!

He opened fire with a multiple shot blowing his torso blood splattered all over his blue t-shirt and he fell to the ground on his back.

Eric tried to get up, but Paul shot him again and landed on a ground again. He coughed out blood; he could feel his chest and his stomach on fire. He never feels a pain before. The blood was all over his torso and he knows he's going to die.

Paul walks towards him and standing there. He take out his glasses, drop it to the ground and he shakes his head making his hair messy. Paul was no longer a wimp and weak anymore, now he's a new Paul.

Eric rolled over and begins to crawl away from him, but Paul stumped his feet, screamed in pain and he kicks him over to his back. "Well it looks like you're going to die here?" he smirked and let out a bit of laugh.

Eric lift his head up and look at him in terror and afraid. "Pl… Please, don't hurt me." He's tears fall out of his eyes as he begging. "I promise, I won't b… bully you again, please let me live?"

He shakes his head and smiles. "Okay I forgive you." Eric smiles in relief. "But since were in a Battle Royale…" Paul raised and aims at him. "I might kill you, instead."

He widened his eyes in disbelief and breathes hardly. "Oh, not on my face, not on my face, not on my…" he cut off when Paul took another multiple burst of the bullet at the torso and the forehead. He tilted his head to the ground and went limp, blood coming out of the forehead.

Paul was no longer himself anymore. _So this is how I overcome my fear; even I'm not a wimp anymore, now my old self is gone for good, I'll find them and kill them all, that way I will win this and people will remember me who I am._ He thought as he grinned in evil. Before he leaves the area, he checks inside Eric's kit and find the grenade. _Well that's a useful. _He grabbed the grenade and put it in his kit. He wondered off to another area of the island.

_I wonder which one is going to die today?_

**Boys #12 Eric Dead**

**30 To go**

**Danger Zone: D7**

* * *

**Author Note: I have to take time to make my idea for my story, I can continue the story, but I can't think of another chapter of the story. It'll take 5 or 10 days or weeks to finish the chapter I working on, and please review. :)**


	11. Hour 3

**Hour 3**

**E9**

Danny and Hayley running away fast as they can though the forest. They still could feel someone is following them or after them. As they ran to the Far East of the island and out of the forest, they stopped running and taking a breath from running. Danny spots an abandoned house, 5 miles close to the edge. "Let's hide there, Hayley." He panted. She looks at the cabin and nodded.

Danny and Hayley made their way to the door of the cabin. As he turned the knob, they enter through the door and see if it's close and clear but it's empty. "Looks like nobody's home." Danny said.

Inside the cabin, there's dust and some were spider web on the celling. There's old furniture of couch, wooden table and chair. There's a broken window and a hole on a left side of the room. "Well Hayley, it looks like were staying here until morning."

They place their kits and backpacks on a table and sat down on a couch as they taking a deep breaths from running, but as he sat down, he growl in pain when he feel his left arm like being shocked by electrocuted. He look where it hurt, he forgot that his left arm was cut and bleeding out from his wound.

Hayley looked at his arm in disgusted. "Danny, is your arm okay?"

He takes off his varsity jacket and takes a look at his wound. "Nah, it doesn't look bad, I think I'll be alright."

She nodded. "Okay"

He turned to her. "So Hayley, what's your weapon?"

Hayley forgot to check in her kit, she dug her hand in the kit and finds a hatchet.

"Well, I got a hatchet." She turned to him. "What's your weapon?"

He lifts his left hand to show her what weapon he got. "Mines are M1911, a handgun from WWII and during a Vietnam War." He looked down at the floor in guilt.

"Danny, is there something's wrong?"

He lifted his head and turned to her. "Here's what's wrong. I just killed one of my classmates who tried to kill me. What's wrong in this island? And why would he do that? David was a good guy and nice person in a world, but now he's insane." He said as he shakes his head in disbelief. "I never kill anybody in my whole life."

"Danny listened, it's not your fault, its Battle Royale, who affects him and become one." She said.

"I know you try to cheer me up, but I don't know what I believe anymore." he replied, looked down.

"Are you saying you can't trust anybody anymore?"

"I'm not saying I don't believe everyone, I say that my teacher, Mr. Colson, and his army kidnapped us and killed my only cousin and best friend, Thomas." He said as he starts to cry and letting out his tears from his eyes. Every time he hears or said Thomas, he makes himself depressed and feels the pain. "Thomas…" he said sobbing.

"Danny, can I ask you something?" She question.

Danny looked up in tears and nodded. "Why did Mr. Colson hate Thomas so much before he died?"

He took a deep breath and calmed down from crying. "The reason why my former teacher hate my cousin, it's because in 4 years ago, when…" He begins to reminisce.

**Flashback… April 2, 1961, 4 years before Battle Royale**

**Thomas Starr King Junior High School **

Danny walking though the hallway, holding a 2 pages paper of his history report of WWII, and heading to his history class where Mr. Colson to turned in. As he about to turn the knob, he heard someone yelling in his class.

"Once again, WHERE'S YOUR REPORT? YOUNG MAN" Mr. Colson yelled. He wondered why he yelled. He put his ear pressed against the door, listening to the conversation happening on the other side.

"I don't have it, because I NOT DOING THE REPORT OF WWII AND IT'S A BITCH." Danny widened his eyes when he recognizes the voice. It's his cousin and best friend, Thomas.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU NOT DOING YOUR REPORT OR MAKING A BULL-SHIT EXCUSE, JUST DO IT AS I SAID, GRIFFIN."

"NO, I'M NOT GONNA DO IT, YOU HEAR ME AND WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH A JERKASS, MR. COLSON?"

"LISTEN TO ME YOUNG MEN, I DON'T LIKE YOUR ATTIDUTE IN MY CLASS AND DO YOUR REPORT, RIGHT NOW!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M SICK OF YOU RIGHT NOW, WHEN I GRADUATE THIS SCHOOL, AND I HOPE YOUR DEAD." He yelled back.

"THAT'S IT!" He roared, nearly shaking the entire school. Danny almost fell when the floor shaking. "Whoa" He pressed his ear back to the door.

"YOU KNOW WHAT GRIFFIN, YOU'RE SUSPENDED, INDEFINITELY. AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AND YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN. GET OUT!

"DO WHAT THE HELL YOU LIKE MR. COLSON. I'M GOING TO PROTEST YOU AND STRIKE YOU GOOD!" Footsteps soon began pounding towards the door, and Danny quickly stepped back against the wall behind him.

The door narrowly missed him as Thomas storm out and away down to the hallway, leaving the door swinging open. Danny carefully picked his way around the door and into Mr. Colson class. He could see his face were red, sweating and angry. "Uh… Mr. Colson." Danny said.

He looked up to him. "What do you want, Meyers?"

"Er, I finish my reports of WWII like you said." Mr. Colson stared at him as though he'd just admitted to copulating with his wife, before his expression calmed.

"Oh, of course, just leave them on my desk and see yourself out please." He replied. Danny carefully dumped his report onto a clear section of the oak desk, before he carefully exited the room, closing the door behind him.

**Flashback end**

"When I came home, I heard from my parents about my cousin, Thomas, got suspended, which I already know about."

Hayley raising her eyes in confused. "Okay, is that a reason why Mr. Colson hates him so much?"

Danny looked at her. "Oh, it gets better in 2 days later."

**Flashback… April 4, 1961**

Danny is in the hallway, sitting position and leaning against the wall as he reading his book. He was waiting for the bell to ring. He felt something's not right when his uncle told him from the telephone said that his cousin is gone and he wonders where Thomas is.

As he finishing the book, he looks up, saw Mr. Colson walking passed him and through the hallway with the black suitcase. Mr. Colson looked at his watch on his wrist, its 6:58, before the class started at 7. As he looked away from the watch, out of his sight as he saw Thomas emerge from the bathroom and punches Mr. Colson faces as he fell down to the floor. Danny widened his eyes in horror

Mr. Colson tries to get up from his feet, but Thomas punched another to his face and fell to his back. "This is what you get for SUSPENDED ME, and now you will PAY." He yelled as he punched hardly to his chest, which causes his chest bones to break and internal bleeding. He coughs up blood.

As Thomas turned around and about to leave the scene, he saw his cousin Danny stared at him in widened. "Thomas, what have you done?"

**Flashback end**

Hayley gasped. "That's… awful!"

"Tell me about it." Danny said. "Man, I wish we shouldn't be here in a first place and let my entire classmate to die because of me." He said in sad tone.

"Danny, it's not your fault who bring us to the island, and don't worry, Thomas will forgive you." She said

"You really think so?" he said.

She nodded. "I'm positive about it."

Danny smile. "Thanks Hayley, But I couldn't help Thomas. He needed my help, but I couldn't help him. I can't give this up; I'll take revenge for him. But don't worry Hayley; I'll protect you as long as we stay together."

"Thanks Danny, so what should we do?" she said.

"Well, we need some sleep before were moving to another area."

**30 To go**

**Danger Zone: D7**

**Author Note: Hey guys, sorry for not updating the story, but now I'm back to writing, maybe.**


	12. Announcement

Hey everyone,

I have a bad news to you, I can't continue this Battle Royale stories and I putting on hiatus, permanently. I'm sorry guys; I just lost of my idea, that's all. So no hard feeling, okay.

Thank you.

"Sonickiller41"


End file.
